Hot Winter Day
by HanazonoHikari
Summary: Syun-kun selalu bisa membuat winter terasa panas bagi Aoto. Pairing: Kobayakawa Shunsuke x Watanabe Aoto (Hyoutei 3rd Season)


**Pairing: Kobayakawa Shunsuke x Watanabe Aoto (TeniMyu 3rd Season)**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this story.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Neesan sedang apa?" tanyaku saat melintas didepan kamarnya yang terbuka sekembaliku dari mengambil air di dapur. Sebetulnya sebuah pertanyaan bodoh karena jelas sekali Neesanku yang kedua tangannya sedang memegang jarum rajut yang digayuti benang-benang itu pasti sedang merajut.

"Menurutmu?" Tuh kan.

"Maksudku, Neesan sedang merajut apa?" ujarku mengklarifikasi pertanyaan.

"..."

"Baiklah, aku tidur dulu Neesan. Oyasuminasai" Neesan yang sedang fokus pada rajutannya memang tidak bisa diganggu.

"Eh tunggu dulu Aoto" panggilnya. Kuhentikan tanganku yang sedang menutup pintu kamarnya. Neesan meletakkan jarum-jarumnya dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Pulang latihan bersama Syun-kun kan?"

"Eh?" Sumpah aku bingung dengan pertanyaan Neesan yang tiba-tiba dan tidak jelas ujung pangkalnya ini. Syun-kun adalah partnerku di Hyoutei. Berlawanan denganku yang kurus, Syun-kun lebih macho. Badannya berotot dan wajahnya... oke, tiba-tiba saja wajahku terasa panas, seperti yang selalu terjadi setiap aku mulai memikirkan Syun-kun. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku tidak memikirkannya? Syun-kun yang gagah, berwajah tampan, dan... oke stop. Apa tadi pertanyaan Neesan?

"... eh..."

"Pulang latihan bersama Syun-kun kan?"

"Eh iya, kadang-kadang. Sampai stasiun"

"Jalan kaki?" Aku mengernyit.

"Iya?" ujarku ragu. Sumpah aku bingung dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Neesan.

"Tidak dingin?"

"Sekarang memang sedang musimnya kan Neesan?"

"Pertanyaanku bukan itu. Dingin tidak?"

"Iya...tapi kan aku sudah memakai mantel, scarf, dan sarung tangan"

"Hoooo, Syun-kun kedinginan tidak?"

Aku makin bingung dengan arah pertanyaan Neesan.

"Tidak?", ujarku ragu. "Dia tidak pernah mengeluh dingin sih"

"Hoooo". Neesan lalu mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan mulai mengklik beberapa kali. Aku sudah hampir membalikkan badanku saat Neesan bertanya lagi "Ini kenapa ya Aoto?" sambil menunjukkan layar smartphonenya ke arahku. Dan dadaku langsung mencelos. Aku agak kaget juga, tidak menduga bahwa masih terasa sakit. Di layar smartphone Neesan, terpampang foto yang diupload Syunkun, fotonya yang menggenggam tangan Nagato-kun di saku jaketnya. Dengan nada yang yang kuanggap cukup netral, aku sempat bertanya pada Syun-kun mengenai foto itu. Sambil tertawa usil, yang membuatnya makin terlihat tampan (dan tentu saja membuat jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak makin kencang), dia bilang dia hanya ingin mengusili Akki. Aku tidak berani bertanya lebih jauh, aku tidak mau terdengar cemburu atau posesif. Syun-kun memang pasangan double-ku, tapi itu hanya sebatas peran kan? Maksudku, dia bebas untuk akrab dengan siapa saja. Ah, lagi-lagi hatiku terasa sakit memikirkannya.

"Eh, itu keusilan... Neesan sedang apa?!" Penjelasanku terpotong, kaget dengan ulah Neesan yang tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan kiriku, dan menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke atas telapak tanganku.

"Tangan Syun-kun besar tidak?"

"EEEEEHHHHH!?"

Neesan melepaskan tanganku dan memandangku dengan tatapan sebal. "Jangan teriak-teriak Aoto, ini sudah malam. Besar tidak?"

Aku yakin 100%, wajahku saat ini pasti sudah semerah warna seragam Rokkaku. "Aku tidak tahu, Neesan" ujarku, sedikit mengalihkan pandangan agar Neesan tidak melihat wajahku. Aku takut dia malah akan bertanya yang lebih aneh-aneh.

"Bagaimana mungkin tidak tahu? Kalian partner kan? Latihan bersama, pulang bersama, berguling-guling bersama..."

"Neesan, kami tidak berguling-guling..." ujarku sambil mengernyit. Memangnya apa yang Neesan pikirkan soal latihan kami? Kami mementaskan tennis lho, untuk apa kami harus berguling-guling?

"Ya itulah, apapun latihan kalian. Apa-apa bersama kan? Masa tidak tahu sebesar apa tangan Syun-kun? Apa saja sih yang kamu lakukan saat latihan?" ujarnya sebal.

Tapi tentu saja tidak kujawab kalau kami berlatih gerakan-gerakan tennis: serve, volley, smash; menghafalkan dialog dan koreografi.

"Besar tidak? Dibanding tanganmu?" sergahnya tidak sabar.

"...eh...iya"

Neesan tersenyum. "Selamat tidur Aoto" ujarnya sambil menutup pintu.

Sambil menggelengkan kepala, aku berbalik dan berjalan ke kamarku. Setidaknya, aku cukup lega Neesan tidak bertanya darimana aku tahu ukuran tangan Syun-kun. Kami memang tidak pernah bergandengan -kuabaikan detak sakit didada yang tiba-tiba muncul- tapi kami selalu pemanasan bersama. Peregangan otot, push-up, sit-up. Syun-kun selalu menahan kakiku saat push-up. Kuharap dia tidak menyadari merahnya wajahku saat mengangkat sebaruh badanku ke posisi duduk adalah karena wajah kami jadi begitu dekat. Sewajarnya, setelah beberapa bulan kami berlatih bersama, seharusnya aku sudah kebal dengan pesonanya kan? Tapi nyatanya tidak. Kecepatan detak jantungku justru makin bertambah setiap kali kami berdekatan, lebih-lebih saat kami berfoto berdua dengan jarak yang sangat sangat dekat. Atau saat dia memeluk bahuku saat berfoto. Aku merasakan tangannya yang besar dan genggamannya yang kokoh, yang sangat berlawanan denganku. Genggamannya di bahuku selalu memberi rasa aman. Dan nyaman.

Baiklah, sebaiknya aku memang tidur. Lupakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Neesan yang tidak jelas maksudnya. Lupakan foto Syun-kun dan Nagato-kun. Lupakan... Hanya saja aku tidak bisa lupa.

Aku tarik nafas panjang dan kupaksa diriku untuk memejamkan mata. Lagi-lagi malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang. Malam-malam yang kulalui sejak mengenal Syun-kun selalu terasa panjang. Setiap malam tiba, aku ingin pagi segera datang lagi, agar aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, bisa melihat senyumnya, bisa ngobrol tentang yaaaa, bermacam-macam hal.

Baiklah. Aoto, ingat besok kau harus latihan dari pagi untuk persiapan pementasan Rokkaku. Dan datang terlambat karena terlambat bangun sungguh tidak keren. Apa yang akan dikatakan Syun-kun nanti?

Ah, lagi-lagi aku terlalu sadar akan sosoknya. Baiklah. Aoto, tidurlah. Aoto, tidurlah. Aoto, tidurlah.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Berlawanan dengan dugaanku, ternyata aku tidak terlambat bangun. Aku sedang menikmati sarapan saat Neesan keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah letih dan mata merah. Namun belum sempat aku bertanya, dia kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan keluar lagi membawa bungkusan kecil.

"Mantelmu mana?"

"Di sofa"

Neesan segera berjalan ke arah ruang tamu setelahnya, tak menghiraukan tatapan bingungku.

"Itte rasshai Aoto" ujarnya sambil menguap lebar dan kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Kukedikkan bahuku, pasrah dengan tingkah Neesan yang memang sering diluar batas kewajaran.

Hari ini latihan akan cukup berat karena pementasan sudah semakin dekat, jadi sebaiknya aku lebih rileks dan tidak memikirkan hal-hal lain, seperti keanehan Neesan. Kupakai mantelku dan meninggalkan rumah. Tersenyum lebar karena bertemu Syun-kun sudah menjadi jaminan bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang indah.

"Itte kimasu"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aku terduduk capek, nafasku tersengal. Begitupun cast yang lain. Kami beristirahat sejenak sembari menormalkan nafas kami. Syun-kun mengukurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri.

"Kau ada acara setelah ini, Aoto?" tanyanya setelah kami sama-sama dalam posisi berdiri dan berjalan ke ruang ganti.

"Tidak"

"Mau tidak mampir sebentar makan ramen denganku? Aku lapar sekali" katanya sambil terkekeh. Aku tahu, menganggap ajakan ini sebagai sesuatu yang spesial akan terkesan berlebihan, tapi setiap momen yang kulewatkan dengan Syun-kun memang selalu terasa spesial.

"Boleh saja, aku kebetulan juga sedang lapar"

Syun-kun lagi-lagi terkekeh senang dan mengusap-usap rambutku. Untunglah wajahku memang sudah merah karena berkeringat sehingga aku tidak perlu susah payah mencari alasan untuk itu.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian, kami pun berpamitan pada yang lain. Di depan pintu keluar, tangan Syun-kun tiba-tiba terulur ke arahku, yang membuatku sedikit berjingkat kaget.

"Maaf, maaf", katanya. "Hanya penasaran dengan benda yang menonjol di kantong mantelmu"

Aku tertegun bingung, "Ah, Neesan!" ujarku keras, tiba-tiba teringat apa yang dilakukan Neesan tadi pagi. Wajah Syun-kun terlihat bingung. "Ah, tadi pagi Neesan meletakkan sesuatu di mantelku, dan aku lupa sama sekali" ujarku menerangkan sambil tersenyum.

Kuambil bungkusan dari Neesan dan kukeluarkan isinya. Tawa Syun-kun tiba-tiba meledak keras, "WHOA! Apa itu? Kenapa aneh sekali?" ujarnya keras tanpa berusaha menahan suara tawanya. Aku sendiri memegang isi dari bingkisan Neesan dengan bingung. Dua mitten berbeda warna. Dan satu...apa ini? Bentuknya aneh sekali. Apa Neesan sudah terlalu mengantuk semalam dan mengacaukan rajutannya sendiri? Benda yang satu ini...warnanya perpaduan dari kedua mitten tersebut. Ada dua lubang... yang kuduga pastilah untuk memasukkan tangan. Tapi... dua tangan? Kuangkat bingung benda ketiga ini dan kubolak-balikkan. Aku benar-benar bingung. Sementara Syun-kun masih saja tertawa terbahak-bahak. Masih sambil tertawa, diambilnya mitten (?) ketiga, dibolak-baliknya.

"Ini apa sih?" tanyanya sambil masih tertawa.

"Entahlah, ini buatan Neesan" jawabku masih dengan nada bingung.

Kulihat dia melepaskan sarung tangan di tangan kanannya dan memasukkan tangan itu melalui salah satu lubang. Lalu matanya mulai bersinar walau senyum geli masih belum hilang dari wajahnya. "Aoto, mana tangan kirimu. Sini, masukkan lewat yang sini"

"Eh!?" aku tertegun. Tidak sabar, dengan tangan kirinya, Syun-kun menarik tangan kiriku, melepas sarung tanganku, dan memasukkan tanganku ke lubang satunya. Dan tanganku pas mengikuti bentuk mitten. Dan darah di kepalaku rasanya langsung lenyap semua karena didalam 'mitten' itu, Syun-kun menggenggam tanganku.

"Ini lucu sekali," ujarnya. Tawanya kembali terdengar. "Kenapa Neesanmu membuat barang seaneh ini sih?" katanya sambil menarik tangan kami berdua ke arahnya. Badanku pun ikut terseret semakin mendekat dan bahu kami berbenturan pelan.

"Entahlah" ujarku gugup. Seringnya kami bersama dan berdekatan, tidak membuat jantungku kebal. Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengulang hal ini kan?

"Sepertinya ini memalukan. Ini terlalu aneh, kita lepas saja?" tanyaku menawarkan. Aku tidak mau dia berpikir aku mengambil kesempatan untuk menggenggam tangannya.

"Eh, kenapa? Aneh sih, demo omoshiroi" dan dia tertawa lagi. "Yang dua itu," ditunjuknya dengan matanya dua mitten berbeda warna yang ada di kantongku, 'harusnya untuk tangan kita yang satunya ya? Tapi repot kalau harus melepas sarung tangan lagi. Begini saja deh." Katanya sambil terkikik.

Aku tidak merespon. Tidak sanggup merespon lebih tepatnya, Dari tanganku yang digenggamnya didalam mitten, panas menjalar sampai ke wajahku. Rasanya seperti sesak nafas.

"Jya, ayo kita pergi. Aku lapar sekali" katanya lagi. Diangkatnya tangan kami yang disatukan oleh mitten. Sambil terkekeh, dimasukkannya tangan kami ke dalam kantong mantelnya, yang membuat kami jadi lebih mendekat.

Pasti asap sudah keluar dari ujung kepalaku.

Kuikuti langkahnya menuju warung ramen. Walaupun sekarang winter, tapi hari ini suhu udara terasa panas.

END.


End file.
